federation_of_alliesfandomcom-20200215-history
Aydinirian Language
Aydinirian Language (ayd. cabhar aydīniru ajdɨɲiɾu or Aydīnôhirya ajdɨno̞xiɾja) is the official language of Second Aydinirian Empire, the primary liturgical language of Aydinirianism, a philosophical language of Aydinirianism and many smaller cults and religions and lingua franca of ancient South and Central Achara. It was also a language of high culture in some of these regions during the medieval era. Aydinirian is a language isolate. Its modern form originated after Destruction, in a straight line from Old Aydinirian, spoken in Old Empire. Old Aydinirian from its part is believed to be a descendent of ancient tongue of the Ayńadhan People. The body of Aydinirian literature encompasses a rich tradition of poetry and drama as well as scientific, technical, philosophical and religious texts. Aydinirian is characterised by rich inflexion, a large number of both consonants and vowels, presence of obviative and division of 1st person plural to inclusive, exclusive and double. Phonology Aydinirian Language possess a rich set of consonants and vowels, including 3 ejective consonants. Consonants Vowels Sounds gʷ and kʷ are also often seen. Writing System R̄agul Aydinirian is written in alphabetic script, called r̄agul, which in Aydinirian means nothing else than "writing" or "script". R̄agul consists of 58 characters, including 13 vowels, 41 consonants and 4 punctuation characters. Usually one character corresponds to one sound, althought some letters may be pronounced differently in the standard, high language (used in the Imperial court, upper classes and in core regions of the Empire) and differently in some other regional dialects. In rûagul one reads and writes from left to right, there is also no distinction between small and capital letters. It is not possible to state exactly where this type of writing originated, but the oldest known inscriptions written in r̄agul, in archaic form of Old Aydinirian, come from about 4250 BD (4568 BC), in form of the coronation inscriptions of the first few rulers of Djyazhoar. It is probable however that its history is much older, perhaps it reaches even the mythical homeland of ancient Ayńadhans. Spelling * ɲ can also be written as ni, especially at the end of the word. * q'' is pronounced as q but ''qu is kʷ * gw corresponds to gʷ, just like hw to xʷ (even if it does not have a separate character in r̄agul) * ts is always pronounced as c'' (meaning t͡s) Grammar Aydinnairian is a highly inflective language, verbs are changing by persons, tenses, and grammatical aspects. The basic and most formal word order is SOV, but without much problems one can use different order as well. There are also many different types of prefixes and suffixes. Verbs Persons and conjugation of verbs by persons Regular verbs are conjugating by persons by adding the appropriate endings. All regular verbs in the infinitive ends in -'''e'. There is also 9 irregular verbs - to be, to have, to be able to (in 2 different forms) to want, to think, to know, to have, to have a duty. Their conjugation is highly irreglar. Grammatical aspects There are 4 grammatical aspects in Aydinirian, which correspond more or less to some English tenses. They are created by adding a proper prefix to the verb. Nouns Type, number and category of a noun Aydinirian Language has got 4 grammatical numbers - singular, dual, plural and absolute. In addition, nouns are separated into 3 categories. Categories have different conjugation by case and number. What's more, nouns in II and III category are also subdivided into subcategories, depending on the core occurring at the end of the word. * I category - intelligent and living creatures * II category - plants and objects ** IIa - core a/o ** IIb - core i/ī ** IIc - core e''' * III category - concepts, abstractions, intangible things ** IIIa - core '''a/o ** IIIb - core u''' ** IIIc - core '''i ** IIId - core e''' There are 3 types of nouns - masculine, feminine and neutral. Nouns in categories II and III are always neutral, but things are different for nouns of I category. In their basic form they are always neutral, because they do not define gender of the object. They only point to the existence of the object, and gender is unknown or insignificant. However, you can use proper ending to mark the gender of the object, while changing its type. The endings differ from each other depending on the number and the case. Word from I category - general, commander * Also when it is male and female * Also when it is a mixed group Diminutive form A diminutive is a word which has been modified to convey a slighter degree of its root meaning, to convey the smallness of the object or quality named, or to convey a sense of intimacy or endearment. In Aydinirian they are divided into diminutive of I and II level. I level diminutive describes things smaller than their basic word or those which we hold dear or heve warm feelings about. II level diminutives however, are characterized by the fact that the features of the I level diminutives are much stronger, such form may be sometimes treated as exaggerated, as well as contemptible or ironic. Diminutives are created by adding a proper prefix, depending on the type of noun. *In I level diminutives there is a distinction between masculine, feminine or neutral, where each type has a slightly different prefix ('ti-', 'tā-' and '''to- '''respectively) *In II level there is only a masculine-feminine form and a neutral form (ťiśa-''' and ťeźo-'). Pejorative form The pejorative form of the noun describes the object to which the speaker has a contemptuous attitude, or to which he has negative feelings. There are 3 types of pejorative form, with varying intensity of negative attitude. Pejorative forms are formed by adding the appropriate prefix to the base word, depending on its type. *I Pejorative form carries a slight increase in negative emotions, can also be treated as a humorous, perverse or pugnacious expression. Distinction between masculine, feminine and neutral occures (prefix '''khir-', 'khar- '''and '''kher '''respectively) *II Pejorative form means no speaker's respect for the person or object. Only distinction between masculine-feminine and neutral occures ('mądhi-', '''medhu-'). *III Pejorative form is tantamount to a very strong insult that expresses total disdain for a person or object. Only distinction between masculine-feminine and neutral occures ('vachi-', 'voche-'). If the basic word has a default built-in positive meaning, it changes its meaning to the doubting in the II form and completely opposite in the III. And so word ''mądhidhiryana could be loosely translated as "not so beautiful girl" and '''''vachidhiryana as "very ugly girl". However, these words are much more offensive and have much stronger meaning in Aydinirian than in their translation. Honorification Suffix -'qyas' is characteristic for formal and ceremonial speech and forms a concrete noun. It can also be used as a means of honoring, showing respect. The use of this ending serves as a polite form. Another way of polite form is to use an o''' grammatical particle, which functions like vocative case, normaly non-existing in Aydinirian. It carries respect for the preceding word. Both forms of politeness used together reinforce one another. (Very formal expression, double honorification when direct contact with the person) The use of double honorification may also be treated as a humble tone, placing the addressee at a much higher position than the speaker. Double honorification is used mainly in the formal speech of the Imperial Court and the speech of higher spheres. Not using double honorification when addressing people with higher social status or government officials is considered very rude, whereas not using when adressing to the Emperor himself is a violation of the palace etiquette and great insult to the majesty of power. Adjectives Noun adjectives Noun adjectives are characterized by the fact that most of them end in -'''ni '''suffix. To create an adjective from the noun, you add the appropriate ending, depending on the number and the case. Few exceptions occur in the case of III Categoty nouns. Verb adjectives Verb adjectives in the active side have an -'''eas ending and act in the same way as noun adjectives, changing by adding an appropriate suffixes, depending on the case and the number. Passive adjectives have the -'ios' ending. Graduation of adjectives Grammatical cases There are 6 grammatical cases in modern Aydinirian, although ancient Ayńadhan Language and Old Aydinirian had probably up to 9. This cases are: *Dative serves also as instrumental and locative case, which were present in Ayńadhan and Old Aydinirian but were eventually absorbed into dative. + there is also a residual vocative, in form of o''' particle Conjugation of adjectives by cases '''Noun adjectives Active verb adjectives Passive verb adjectives Conjugation of nouns by cases I category nouns II category nouns III category nouns While in the I category nouns there is no distinction between the endings as such, they are unchanging and other conjugation endings are simply attached to the word, but in the case of II and III category nouns the basic ending is removed and replaced with the proper conjugation ending. For example: * I category khshāyar (emperor) --> khshāyar + aur̄ --> khshāyaraur̄ (all emperors) khshāyar + xa --> khshāyarxa (to the emperor) khshāyar + xos --> khshāyarxos (to all of emperors) *II category ("i" stem) nāxr'id' (mountain) --> nāxrid + ôri --> nāxridôri (all mountains) nāxrid + ishu --> nāxridishu (to the mountain) nāxrid + ishae --> nāxridishae (to all of mountains) *III category ("u" stem) r̄ag'ul' (writing) --> r̄agul + ûrar --> r̄agulûrar (all writings) r̄agul --> r̄agul + uji --> r̄aguluji (to the writing) r̄agul --> r̄agul + ûjah --> r̄agulûjah (to all of writings) In Aydinirian there are also some nouns which look the same in their basic form but conjugate differently in different case and number, because they belong to different noun category. Numerals Aydinirian numerals from 0 to 10: Grammatical moods Aydinirian Language has 4 grammatical moods (or modes) - indicative, imperative, conditional and optative. In Old Aydinirian and possibly Ayńadhan there was also a fifth mood - imperceptive, but it disappeared over the centuries. Indicative Indicative mood expresses the objective, neutral attitude of the speaker. It allows to distinguish different time forms. It's a basic mood. For example: I'm writing a book Liyah r̄agulear Imperative Imperative mood expresses an order, wish or request. It is created identically for every person by removing the -e ending from the infinitive and replacing it with -'o'. In case of a command sentence a person is usually placed before a verb, which is usually skipped in the affirmative sentences, but it is not necessary. When a person is present, it can be translated as a specific order for a particular person, but when it is not, it is rather a general command. Example: You, write the book! Mę liyah r̄agulo! Write the book! (in general) Liyah r̄agulo! Conditional Conditional mood expresses uncertainty, conditionality or indirectly expressed wish. It is created by adding an appropriate suffix to the infinitive. Optative Optative mood expresses wish, hope or opportunity. This mood can be roughly compared to the English construction "may something" or "if only". For example: Long may the Emperor live. Khshāyar rahetarti (traditional response to Aydinirian saying at'eaji Khshāyar raheti, meaning in free translation "long live the Emperor".) Grammatical tenses Formally, there are only 3 grammatical tenses in Aydinirian - present, past and future. Both past and future tenses are created similarly, in a regular infinitive verb in place of -e a suffix corresponding to the tense must be added, then the one corresponding to conjugation of verb by person. Present Created by a normal conjugation of verb by person. Past In the past tense, the suffix indicating time is '-ī-'. Obviative is an exception here, instead of -ī- appears only the ending '-īssi'. Irregular verbs Future In the future tense, the suffix is '-āś-'. As in the past tense, obviative form is created by adding '-aŝaf' ending. Irregular verbs Sample texts Refrences Category:Languages